Forum:Category Maintenance
For the next few weeks, perhaps even months, I will be going through and straightening out the wikia's category tree. That means I will be going through and deleting some while adding others. To keep things as simple as possible I would appreciate if people did not "help" me in this as then I would have no idea where I was up to and what has been done and not been done. And also I will be putting protection on the categories as I straighten them to ensure they stick. Netherith (talk) 04:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How are we supposed to categorize articles in the mean time? Yes, they are a mess, but if you are going to lock down categories then you should map out your plans here. Start with a simple category and allow the rest of the community to begin contributing to that category. I would love to help with this effort, as there are a lot of uncategorized articles and stubs that don't currently belong anywhere. Surely we could help somewhere. Schm0 (talk) 13:51, November 14, 2012 (UTC) My current focus will be on the armor and weapon articles as they seem to be the most "knotted". For each item/weapon/armor article they will need a Style Category (what style are they under (eg Demonic, Angelic, Amazonian) and what armor/weapon/item they are (trinket, two-handed, chest armor). So each article should have at least two category on it. Further categories would included stuff like faction/character affiliation (eg Batwoman's Cloak = Batwoman category). If you can make sense of it, this is the plan I am running off of: Environment Groups Franchise Location Instance Headquarters Safe House Lair Characters Production Character Art Production Character Renders Character Screenshots Heroes Villains Independant Civilian Government WayneTech STAR Labs Groups Vendors Bounties Mobs Bosses Mini Bosses Pets Sidekicks Items Armor Healer Armor Controller Armor Tank Armor Armor Style Back Back Armor Images Back Armor List Back Armor Styles Head Head Armor Images Head Armor List Head Armor Styles Chest Chest Armor Images Chest Armor List Chest Armor Styles Face Face Armor Images Face Armor List Face Armor Styles Feet? Feet Armor? Images Feet Armor? List Feet Armor? Styles Hands? Hand Armor? Images Hand Armor? List Hand Armor? Styles Legs? Leg Armor Images Leg Armor List Leg Armor Styles Shoulders? Shoulder Armor? Images Shoulder Armor? List Shoulder Armor? Styles Waist? Waist Armor? Images Waist Armor? List Waist Armor? Styles Neck Neck Armor? List Ring Ring Armor? List Hoodie Hoodie Images Hoodie Style?s T-Shirt T-Shirt Images T-Shirt Styles Weapon Healer Weapon Controller Weapon Tank Weapon Weapon Style One-Handed One-Handed Images One-Handed Skills One-Handed Weapon List One-Handed Weapon Styles Two-Handed Two-Handed Images Two-Handed Skills Two-Handed Weapon List Two-Handed Weapon Styles Martial Arts Martial Arts Images Martial Arts Skills Martial Arts Weapon List Martial Arts Weapon Styles Hand Blaster Hand Blaster Images Hand Blaster Skills Hand Blaster Weapon List Hand Blaster Weapon Styles Dual Wield Dual Wield Images Dual Wield Skills Dual Wield Weapon List Dual Wield Weapon Styles Dual Pistol Dual Pistol Images Dual Pistol Skills Dual Pistol Weapon List Dual Pistol Weapon Styles Rifle Rifle Images Rifle Skills Rifle Weapon List Rifle Weapon Styles Bow Bow Images Bow Skills Bow Weapon List Bow Weapon Styles Brawling Brawling Images Brawling Skills Brawling Weapon List Brawling Weapon Styles Staff Staff Images Staff Skills Staff Weapon List Staff Weapon Styles Shield Shield Images Shield Skills Shield Weapon List Shield Weapon Styles Trinket Consumable Currency Mark Token Merit Junk Collectable? Emblem Skin Hairstyle If you want something really annoying to do. The images need to start being categorized again. Here is the Image category. The categories are set, the images just need to be sorted. Netherith (talk) 00:59, November 16, 2012 (UTC) :Heads up. I'll be renaming all "Armor" categories into "Costume" as that is the official term in the game so shall we use it. If you see any Armor reference in the pages, change it to Costume please. Netherith (talk) 02:30, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Face Costumes? Head Costumes? on the broker Head Face Chest Waist Feet are all under the "Armor" category you should have just left it the way i had it and added a "Looking for _____ Styles!?, Click here!" :No. I don't think so. And whomever is making those random "Santa's Little Helper" categories is about to get banned. My patience is wearing thin. Netherith (talk) 06:41, November 18, 2012 (UTC) santa's little helper is a page i added when i first came here, before we first even talked. but pretty much its a feat for "Winter Holidays 2011" last years event for collecting all the peices in the holiday elf style set (purchused from the winter holidays vending machine (HOD or Watchtower) this years will be "Winter Holidays 2012" as for "Season's Geedings" thats the name of the quest that shows up in the Journal pretty much you save presents from orange laterns (Hero), or destroy presents before orange lanterns get them (Villian), but you dont have to worry i stoped contributing 3 or 4 days ago, we just got diffrent views so imma just sit back and let you do your own thing. -Darkrift1989 well its been 2 weeks and ive come back to see how things are going, and still not sure what your going for take Costume_Slots "Each character has a number of slots that they can equip armor into. Armor can be mix-and-matched to create unique appearances." their called Styles... Styles and Armor are two completly diffrent things and fyi that page was hard as fuck to find, good luck with this mess you got going that you wont take my advice on... -Darkrift1989 :... :I have "taken" your advice. What you actually want me to do is do exactly what you say. You know what, fuck it. I'm tired of trying to cater to you. You can leave. You don't even know how to write the articles properly, let alone know how to work in a team and recognize an article needing work when you see one. Netherith (talk) 08:07, December 3, 2012 (UTC)